Whispered Secrets
by SevenSeconds
Summary: I'm kind of making this up as I go along. Spencer Reid falls in love, basically. But this girl has a secret, and it's not so pretty.
1. Chapter 1

Eve was pretty psyched about the new book she just bought. She practically skipped to Java Jolt, the coffee shop she spent all of her free time at. Once in the shop, the intoxicating aroma of coffee beans immediately embraced her, and she sat in her usual seat in the corner. She was about ten pages in, when she was interrupted by a tall, skinny man carrying a leather messenger bag.

"Uh, hi. I'm sorry to bother you, but I noticed you were reading Charlotte Caine. I didn't think anyone still read any of her works." He carried himself as if talking to her made him uncomfortable.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm a big fan of her." She carefully set the book down, being cautious as to not wrinkling any pages. "I didn't think anyone read her works either. It took me six months to track this book down. You have good taste, mister, um-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, pardon my bad manners." He reached out his hand, and shook hers awkwardly. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. But uh, you don't have to call me 'doctor.' 'Spencer' works just as well."

"Oh, well I'm impressed, Dr. Reid. It's not easy to find someone who appreciates good literature." This doctor was cute, and had a brain on his shoulders. Maybe Eve had finally found a guy worth talking to. "Well I'm Evelyn, but my friends call me 'Eve'."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Evelyn, but I have a meeting to get to at work." She smiled at the way he said her real name. He smiled back at her, half waved, and started to walk away.

Eve shifted in her seat uncomfortably, then called out after him, "Wait, that's it?"

He paused and turned around, confused. "Excuse me?"

"That's it, then," she said more matter-of-factly, than as a question. "You're going to take the time to come over and compliment my literary selection, make me think you're interested in me, and then just walk away? You're not even going to ask for my number?"

Spencer still seemed confused. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize—" he started tripping over his words, and then decided it was best to shut up. After about two seconds of awkward staring, he fumbled to take his phone out of his pocket. "So um, what's your- what's your phone number?"

When Spencer got to the meeting room, the team had already started.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Rossi said.

"I'm so sorry, guys. I uh, got caught up in something." He furrowed his brows, and took a seat.

"With what, a girl?" Morgan snickered, twirling a pen in his hands. The rest of the team chuckled.

"Actually, yeah." The giggling stopped.

There was about thirty seconds of quietness, while everyone stared at Spencer, trying to figure out whether he was bluffing or not. Emily finally broke the silence. "What, did you get a new dog?"

"Uh, no. I mean a living, breathing, human woman." Was it really that hard for them to believe he talked to a girl?

"Reid got himself a girlfriend?" Morgan said as if he were saying aliens ate his hamster.

"She's not a girlfriend. I just met a girl at a coffee shop. She was reading a good book, so I said something about it, and I tried to walk out, but she insisted I take her number."

"Oh, my sweet, you almost walked out without asking for her number?" Garcia put her hand over her heart.

Morgan grinned, and quietly laughed.

"But you got it, right?" Hotch added.

"Well yeah, she seemed pretty upset that I didn't ask her.

"Of course she was upset!" J.J. said as if he was an idiot. "You hit on a girl and don't ask for her number? That's a total blow to the self esteem."

"Look, can we not talk about this right now?" Spencer silently prayed the focus would be taken off of him and onto the UnSub they were looking for.

"Reid's right. We have work to do." Hotch switched the focus back on Garcia, who was briefing the team.


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Morgan said as he sat on the edge of Reid's desk. "Are you going to call her or not?"

Reid sighed and looked up at him. "I'll get around to it."

Morgan furrowed his brows. "You'll get around to it? Reid, a woman pretty much made the first move. How many times has that ever happened to you?"

"I'm busy right now. I'll call her when I have less on my mind." He looked back down at the paperwork on his desk.

"Come on, kid. This is you we're talking about. When have you ever had 'less' on your mind?" He crossed his arms.

"Look, it's just not a good time."

"What, are you nervous?"

"What? Nervous? No, that's ridiculous, why would I be nervous?"

Morgan smiled. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

Reid looked at Morgan in defeat. "Okay, maybe I am. But look at me. What have I got that she could possibly want?"

"Hey, she wanted you to call her, so obviously there's something. Give it a shot. You never know what could happen if you take a risk. And you'll never know what could have been if you don't." And with that, Morgan got up and left Reid thinking.

Reid finished up his paperwork, and headed out a little after five. He walked out to the parking garage and stopped before he got into his car. His hands were shaking as he took his phone out. It wasn't too late to turn around and forget this whole thing, but it was now or never. He found Eve's name in his contacts, and hit 'call.'

She answered after three rings.

"Evelyn? Yes, hi. This is Spencer. We uh, we met at the coffee shop."


	3. Chapter 3

He called. He actually called. After three days, Eve had lost all hope in the cute coffee shop guy calling. But now all the waiting had paid off, and she was getting ready for their date.

Eve had spent an hour alone just trying to figure out what to wear. She didn't know this guy very well and therefore didn't know what his tastes were.

Before she left she stared at herself in her floor length mirror on her bedroom door. Her light brown hair sparkled with hints of natural red. It started out straight, but curled naturally at the ends, just past her shoulders. Her light green eyes were brought out by her blue shirt that complimented her figure. She wore black skinny jeans, and her lucky Converse. She didn't usually like to dwell on her appearance, but tonight she had to admit that she looked pretty gorgeous. She just hoped Spencer would feel the same.

She took a deep breath, grabbed her phone and keys, and headed out.

* * *

><p>Spencer was stressing out over his outfit way more than he should have. He just didn't want to be 'that nerdy guy' tonight. He wanted to be the cute, sweet, normal guy for once. Unfortunately, Spencer didn't go out much, so his wardrobe mostly consisted of work outfits. After going through all his clothes twice, he finally settled on a white button up shirt and some jeans. It wasn't anything you would wear on a serious date, but it was nice enough to show he actually cared about his appearance. There wasn't much else he could do, so he decided to just go with it and left.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer was extremely nervous about tonight. He had gotten to the restaurant twenty minutes early without even thinking about it. Lucky for him, Eve was just as nervous as him, and arrived ten minutes after he did.<p>

He was sitting on a bench outside the restaurant when he looked up and saw her walking over. His heart skipped a beat when he saw how beautiful she looked. He remembered her being pretty when he saw her at the coffee shop, but now she was prettier than he had remembered. He stared for a minute, then stood up feeling like an idiot.

"Hey, Evelyn." He smiled. "You look nice."

She tried to keep from grinning like an idiot, and said, "Thanks. As do you."

Neither of them could quit smiling. They stood there awkwardly looking at each other for about ten seconds, before Spencer finally broke the silence. "Should we ah, go in?"

"Yeah, of course. Let's go."

The beginning of the night was filled with awkward silences, and short sentences. But eventually things picked up, and they couldn't quit talking. Spencer was amazed by how smart this girl was, and she just couldn't believe all the things they had in common. They had read most of the same books, watched the same shows, and connected with each other on a deep level.

* * *

><p>"Evelyn, I had a great time. I'm so glad I managed to work up the courage to call you." Spencer said as he walked her to her car.<p>

"Well Spencer, so am I. We should do this again sometime, huh?" She smiled a flirty half-smile.

Spencer blushed. "Yeah, I would love to. I'll uh, I'll call you I guess." He said opening her car door for her.

"Awesome. And hey, you can call if you just want to talk, too."

"I'd like that."

"Goodnight, Spencer."

"Goodnight, Evelyn."


End file.
